Physics
The Theory of Everything Contact email: ds@draftphysics.com Inmendham's / DraftScience's / DoNotGod's theory of everything * Website and paper link: http://donotgo.com/in/ds/grav.html * Overview * Playlist #1 Summary * Playlist #2 Summary * All Playlists * All Videos * January 2019 Overview * June 2019 Overview * July 2019 Overview * August 2019 Overview Postulates of Absolute Universality Latest Version 1. The universe is made of two fundamental elements, a vast nothing, and energetic quanta (energy/photons) moving the speed of light. 2. Photons can be considered a form of energetic quanta as they possess the fundamental native property of straight-line momentum at the speed of light. 3. All matter or mass is comprised entirely of energetic quanta trapped in circular (perhaps perpetually redundant) patterns of light speed movement. 4. Electrons can absorb photons (energy) or they can exchange changes in angular momentum without transferring energy. 5. The universe exerts an evenly distributed photonic pressure. Proportional to its mass, material objects can shield other material objects from that pressure and create gravitational attraction. 6. Like gravity, magnetic attraction and repulsion is created by variations in "photonic pressure". With magnetism, the pressure is of two characteristic types, created inversely by the polls, and which cause changes in the angular momentum of electrons and in turn atoms. 7. In both gravity and magnetism, no energy is transferred as the only thing altered is angular momentum (the direction of preexisting, and pressure regulated, internal velocities). draft: Wavelength and frequency are a manifestation of Period. (Impacts per a period of time.) Photons have a variable shape and fixed total quanta density. Energy transfers between free photons is purely kinetic. Previous Version 1. All matter (including its atomic particles) is made of photons (still moving the speed of light). Matter is effectively non-directional energy when the photons that comprise it are in net directional balance. Real movement is absolute although difficult to detect. 2. Individual photons do not interact with individual photons, they pass through each other. 3. Photons do interact with electrons and can transfer some portion of their directional momentum information/energy. 4. The quantum mechanical effect is created by the condition of electrons. All QM complexity in the behavior of photons is a reflection of the the complexity of the electrons they interact with. 5. There is no uncertainty principle or rule (beyond the fact that you cannot build a scale small enough to weigh the smallest things) photons have absolute position and momentum. 6. All movement in atoms/matter is created by eccentricity in their shape (distortion in the spin or orbit of the electrons) and a change in net photonic pressure. Draft: (free) Electrons are a string of photons arranged in a double helix configuration which creates opportunity for spin to create variable speed. Draft: Electrons captured by an Atom have an open ring like shape that provides the opportunity for them to be interlocked, and to effectively consume space in the direction of their wider orbit. 7. Photons exert directional pressure on any system they terminally enter. Changes in the internal net photonic pressure causes material objects to move (or acquire arrangement momentum) in the direction of the greater photonic pressure. 8. The universe exerts an evenly distributed photonic pressure. Proportional to their mass material objects can shield other material objects from that pressure and create gravitational attraction. 9. Specific types of photonic pressure can only be blocked by specific atomic structure: magnetism. Mass is the ability to exchange trapped/possessed momentum. Elemental momentum is in the form of a force bit, or Standard Force Corpuscle, traveling the speed of light, or more precisely the speed of force. Elemental momentum comes in two types, positive and negative, or more exactly Electron reflective Force and Proton reflective Force. Velocity is the byproduct of a dimensional imbalance in the direction of trapped/possessed momentum. IE: More forward than backward. Acceleration is the process of exchanging corpuscles of momentum. Voltage is a measure of the amount of momentum being transferred per Atomic Exchange. Current is a reflection of how many atoms are involved in the process of exchanging momentum. Time is a byproduct of the fact that momentum does not move distance instantaneously. Magnets don’t make force they just convert/filter the momentum/force of gravity. Electrons and Protons are the Charge monopoles of dipole magnetism. Charged objects have momentum pressurized, or depressurized, atoms. Not necessarily more or less electrons. Electricity is the transfer of momentum pressure from atom to atom. There is no source of energy for magnetism or gravity. They are filters not sources of energy. They absorb their movement from movement already in the environment. Force does not interact with force: Force affects matter, matter affects Force. All velocity originates with the velocity of force. The speed of light is the speed of force. To change its direction a photon must interact with a matter bit. Looks like, not is like: A wave is energy passing through connected tension. Force bits have no connected tension. Wave of photons is as wrong as wave of bullets. The surface experiments. The single surface, 2 surface, 4 surface... Looks like wave interference but isn't: With visible light the effect is caused by electron deflection. In microwave and radio wave experiments the effect is caused by jamming the signal. Electrons and protons are the magnetic monopoles: Magnetism is the force behind all electric phenomenon. There is no electric force. The force is the pressure between electrons. The Force bits between electrons are magnetically polarized. The higher the pressure the higher likelihood of higher frequency reflections of pressure. This is the mechanism that traps and releases photons. ds@draftphysics.com All Playlists: https://www.youtube.com/user/DraftScience/playlists Start here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL1kwTLU_06dXj6m1glj4Anx2o0KCHZkSw Questions Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL1kwTLU_06dV1KR9JHXZj9WbB-DzLt-Qn. Overview Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL1kwTLU_06dXTvSTJ49F8GYH2ho6agOLm http://draftphysics.com/ http://donotgo.com/in/ds/index.html